18 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Było sobie życie - Krew, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar - . 3 (Madagaskar) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1336; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5676 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5676); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2461; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2320 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /8/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 - Nieme krzyki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Gala Olimpijska PKOl; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5677 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5677); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kolarstwo górskie - Kronika - MP w maratonie MTB - Dąbrowa Górnicza; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2462; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2323 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 71 - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 3/20 - Kolorowy promyk; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Malibu - atak rekinów (Malibu Shark Attack) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:David Lister; wyk.:Peta Wilson, Warren Christie, Chelan Simmons; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 5/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Ballada o Januszku - odc. 5/8 - Widoczek z Ciechocinka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Ballada o Januszku - odc. 6/8 - Rybałci 63; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Ze slumsów na Harvard (Homeless to Harvard); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Peter Levin; wyk.:Thora Birch, Michael Riley, Robert Bockstael; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Notacje - Henryk Prajs. W sercu mam ból; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 37; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 W stronę pojednania; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kocham to, co lubię - (2); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Ostatni dyktator w Europie (Europe's last dictatore); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 928 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 12/58 (Castle ep. 14 The double down); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 782 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 929; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 666; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Wywiad z SALMANEM RUSHDIEM - specjalne wydanie programu "Kultura, Głupcze"; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Na linii strzału - odc. 3 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 3); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 5/25 Anioły i potwory (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Angels and Monsters); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Strachy - odc. 3/4 - Gdzie oczy poniosą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Podwodna Polska 17:27 TVP KATOWICE ZAPRASZA 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:34 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:37 Kronika Miasta 17:49 Ekosonda; magazyn 17:49 Bliżej natury 18:16 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:52 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:02 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:15 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:25 TV LATO - odc. 1 - 2.07.12 - Gmina Orzysz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:56 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:08 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Ronald Reagan. Odyseja amerykańska (Ronald Reagan: An American Journey); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Robert Kline; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 60 LECIE TVP 03:10 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 04:00 Ronald Reagan. Odyseja amerykańska (Ronald Reagan: An American Journey); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Robert Kline; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 05:30 Raport z Polski Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 29 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 42 8:25 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 12 9:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 12 10:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 12 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 287 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 15 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 12 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 73 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1545 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 446 Sezon: 9 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 314 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1546 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 197 20:05 Strażnik granicy 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 2 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 3 0:05 Ptasia grypa w Ameryce 1:55 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 956 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1112 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2053 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 123 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1631 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 629 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 83 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 987 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 952 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2067 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 988 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 124 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 84 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1632 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 953 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 968 0:05 Zwykły bohater Odcinek: 2 0:40 Człowiek - cel Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 1:40 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 693 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2067 TV Polonia 06:05 Anna German - recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 7/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:30, 10:10 Panorama: 9:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 34/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 650 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - taczała (70); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13* - Przełom - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 520* Zdrowie niewiernych żon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 34/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - taczała (70); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 KFPP Opole - Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 650 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Niemcy - Bogusław (71); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Czesław Niemen w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie - cz. 1 Dziwny jest ten świat; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Flesz historii - odc. 96; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 34/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 7/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Niemcy - Bogusław (71); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 650; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Czesław Niemen w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie - cz. 1 Dziwny jest ten świat; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 96; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie dziesięć funtów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce